Thomas Hausler
Thomas Hausler is a character in the Abnormalverse. Initially an average student and photographer, Thomas manifests his own powers shortly after seeing his brother Adler murdered at the hands of a dangerous Abnormal, who recently escaped from a containment facility meant to house criminals that couldn't be held in regular prisons. With newfound resolve and restless anger, Thomas leaves his hometown of Vienna and treks across Europe to stop the man who murdered his brother, intent on killing him in an act of vengeance, damn be the consequences to himself. Information |-|Appearance= Thomas is quite tall for someone his age, being around 6'6 (198 cm), with a slightly muscular build. His hair is black, and appears to have an odd "starfish" look. He has a preference for wearing coats and scarves. It's noted that Thomas may look older than he is, mostly due to his height. |-|Personality and Relationships= Thomas comes off as cold, stoic, and mean. He doesn't show his emotions often, barring his anger. Despite this however, he's passionate and empathetic, willing to help others and put himself in harm's way for the sake of it. Above all else, Thomas stresses in having a strong sense of familial relationship, whether it be by blood, adoption, or through marriage. He firmly believes that having a happy, caring family is one of the most important things in the world. Having grown up without his mother in his life, and seeing both his brother and his father die before his eyes, Thomas empathizes with people who haven't grown up without at least some sort of parental figure watching over them. He curses and despises his mother for leaving their family behind because of this. Perhaps Thomas' most admirable trait is his tenacity. He is pragmatic, and will do whatever he has to do to achieve a goal. It is this willpower that Thomas has that allows him to push through situations where others couldn't, including those involving extreme amounts of pain and torture. He detests being sidetracked or slowed down if it keeps him from his goal, but he'll do it if he feels it's necessary. However, this can work against him, as he may be put through unnecessary strife. There is only one limit to Thomas' determination: he will not put an innocent person in the way of it. Thomas is a fan of rock and jazz music, and has a collection of albums. His favorite band is The Beatles, and he would like to meet all four of them someday. |-|Abnormality= Thomas' Abnormality is A Warm Gun, manifesting itself after his first encounter with Václav. It gives Thomas a reason to make his attempt to stop him. Although it's initially only limited to a few applications, Thomas slowly expands them and explores their potential to turn his Abnormality into one of the most dangerous and versatile abilities in the Abnormalverse. Ability Weapon Manipulation and Creation Thomas' primary ability allows him to create weapons from nothing, and move them with a specific version of telekinesis. Initially, he is only able to shoot bullets from his fingers, but learns to create different types of guns, and eventually expand his arsenal to include swords, flails, explosives, and other types of weapons. |-|Notes= |-|Art= t.png Thom.png Thhhh.png Ss.png mourning.png thomas3.png Uuuuuh.png Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters Category:Abnormalverse Protagonists Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux)